


YOI Regency Week 2020 comics

by Zenphoenixa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, YOI Regency Week 2020, eligible batchelor!Victor, flustered butler!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphoenixa/pseuds/Zenphoenixa
Summary: Mr Victor Nikiforov (ie. the most eligible bachelor in the ton) and Mr Yuuri Katsuki (ie. the world's most flustered butler) fall in sweet, regency love - this is their story, told in a series of fluffy comic shorts. <3Proudly brought to you by YOI Regency Week!Day 1 - Dance/ball + teaDay 2 - Courting/letters + flowersDay 3 - MusicDay 4 - JewelleryDay 5 - (lack of) EtiquetteDay 6 - Love confessionsDay 7 - Free day/Just Married
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 95
Kudos: 181
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	1. Day 1 - Dance/ball + tea

_Mr Yuuri Katsuki, a simple butler attending at the soiree of the season, finds himself unbearably flustered when he’s propositioned by the very man he’s long admired from afar - Mr Victor Nikiforov, the most eligible bachelor in the ton._


	2. Day 2 - Courting/letters + flowers

_“Considered ‘love letters in bloom’, flowers played a significant role in the ritual of courtship during the Victorian era. Flowers were used as a means of communication in which various flowers and arrangements were used to send coded messages.”_

Roses of course, symbolise true love! <3 I envision Victor strolling through Provence while on business, collecting blooms for his beloved Yuuri. (✿´‿`)

Also of note, is that couples sending letters to each other during this period was terribly scandalous UNLESS you were engaged first - and since people considered you engaged if you danced for more than one set together, I suppose that’s what happened during my Day 1 prompt. 8)

To be continued!


	3. Day 3 - Music

_“A favourite form of musical recreation in the home was playing works for four-hand piano in which the two players sit side by side at a single piano. This practice was often a part of courtship, for performing music together—particularly in the presence or at least earshot of other members of the household—was one of the few "respectable" ways for a young man and young ~~woman~~ man from "good" families to be together.”_

I live for sweet, dorky Victor. That is all. ˙ ͜ʟ˙

To be continued!


	4. Day 4 - Jewellery

_“During the Regency, acrostic jewellery came into vogue. These brooches, rings and other ornaments used gemstones beginning with each letter of the alphabet to spell out sentimental sayings such as LOVE, DEAREST, or REGARD.”_

If anything is due to make a comeback, it’s acrostic jewellery. COME ON. I’ve never heard of anything so romantic. *Weeps* Of course Victor would hop on this bandwagon and ride off with horses, hay and all. XD

Can you decipher Victor’s message for Yuuri? It’s repeated three times in panel two - that’s where we’ll find ourselves tomorrow! 8D

To be continued!


	5. Day 5 - (lack of) Etiquette

_Gentlemen etiquette in the 1800s:_

  1. _Never speak loudly lest one draws the focus of the room unto himself; keep your voice low but audible and clear._
  2. _Do not resort to slang, puns or sayings in your speech._
  3. _Always attempt to acquiesce to the requests of someone of noble rank or greater age._
  4. _Never lose your temper; it can be a signal of ill-breeding or poor upbringing._



If anyone should never have been born during Regency... it would be Yurio. >_>;;

To be continued!


	6. Day 6 - Love confessions

_“Many a woman has swooned over Mr Darcy as he emerged from Pemberley’s lake, his billowing white shirt clinging to his shapely torso. But screenwriter Andrew Davies has revealed that he originally intended actor Colin Firth to bare a whole lot more when he climbed out from the water - “The wet shirt scene was intended to be a total full-frontal nudity scene,” he said, speaking at the Cheltenham Literary Festival.”_

It’s not full frontal, but at least have some Victiddies™ ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ).

That’s the end of my comic shorts, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed creating them! 8D Tomorrow is the Free Day - what art lies in store? ;)

**BONUS:**

They had their picnic afterall. <3


	7. Day 7 - Free day/Just married

After a whirlwind week of courtship, Yuuri and Victor have zero chill and get married RIGHT AWAY. Like, five minutes after Victor dries off. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

That’s all folks, seven days of fluff and nonsense wrapped up! ~(˘▾˘~) Did you enjoy this? Want to see more like it? Try and convince me to do something like this again in the comments ahahaha oh God I'm so tired. XD; 

Thankyou to everyone who joined me on this silly ride, and follow me on Tumblr for more YOI shenanigans! (~˘▾˘)~

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Yuri on Ice (or anything really):
> 
> [Annabelleeart.com](https://www.annabelleeart.com/)   
>  [My store](https://www.annabelleeart.com/store/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zenphoenixa)   
>  [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/zenphoenixa)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zenphoenixa/)   
>  [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/zenphoenixa)


End file.
